Presently, 100% kilovolt-ampere (kVA) rated power converter wind solutions have increased in popularity despite the fact that the market has been dominated by doubly-led induction generators (DFIG) that utilize 40% kVA rated (approximately) power converters. Notably, 100% kVA rated power converter based wind system solutions are able to provide attractive features, such as improved low voltage ride through (LVRT) capability, better generator utilization, and a wider speed range. However, 100% kVA rated power converter wind solutions are more expensive, heavier, and larger than 40% kVA rated power converters. To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, a diode bridge rectifier can be cascaded with a DC-to-DC converter. By utilizing a diode bridge rectifier solution, the overall system cost may be reduced. The use of diode bridge rectifier requires a source of reactive power, which is typically provided by the system's generator. Furthermore, a generator unit providing reactive power is not functioning or being controlled with optimized efficiency.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there is need for a system and method for utilizing an active compensator to provide reactive power to a power generation system and to optimize the performance an associated generator unit.